Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite image generation apparatus and a composite image generation program for generating a composite image that is a combination of a plurality of images.
Related Art
As the above-described composite image generation apparatus, the following known (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-134586). The composite image generation apparatus acquires captured images of a vehicle periphery. These images have been captured by a plurality of cameras. Based on the captured images, the composite image generation apparatus then generates a bird's-eye view image that is supposed to show a view from directly above the vehicle (own vehicle). In this composite image generation apparatus, when imaging areas of the plurality of captured images overlap, the captured images are cut at sections that have been set in advance. Portions of the overlapping areas are deleted. The images are then joined together, thereby forming a natural-looking bird's-eye view image.
The above-described birds-eye view image (composite image) is used to check the periphery of the own vehicle. However, for example, a strong light may be captured in any of the captured images. In such instances, blocked up shadows (a phenomenon in which an area other than a light source in a captured image becomes black) may be formed in the captured image. The area over which the periphery can be checked using the composite image becomes smaller.
In addition, similar situations occur when dirt, water drops, and the like attach to the camera lens. In such instances, a problem occurs in that it becomes difficult to check the periphery using the composite image.